cosmocometfandomcom-20200213-history
Light of the Ebritrel
This will be a tag-along story about Sarroc, a teenager that gets a new superpower every day. Each user may write one chapter. Another user then must write the next. The same user can not write two chapters in a row. Please do not edit chapters that do not belong to you except if you are correcting grammar. Chapter 1 by John ---- Sarroc always thought he was special, but he never realized he was this special. As he floated around his room, he wondered, "What the heck is going on?" Just then, he fell hard onto the floor of his concrete bedroom. Sarroc lived in the basement of a foster home. "Sarroc! Get up here now! Your breakfast is going to get cold!" yelled his foster mother, who like the floor of his basement, was ice cold. She didn't even get anything for his birthday, let alone Christmas. So, he rushed upstairs so he didn't get punished. When he was arriving on the ground floor landing, he was hit in the head and fell backwards down the stairs. The last thing he heard was his foster mother shriek as he gre warmer and warmer from a fire that was just beginning to catch flame. Sarroc awoke surrounded by flames, but he wasn't burned. In fact, nothing was burning. The house was perfectly fine except for the fire that coated it. He could here his foster family shrieking for him. But, before he could even get up, ice cold water was splashed in his face and he awoke to the sight of his foster family. They made a circle around him. It turns out that his foster Dad was bringing in a board and when Sarroc was running up the stairs, he was hit in the head by his foster dad and he tumbled back down the stairs. Sarroc wondered how much of his day had been real... Chapter 2 by Cosmot ---- Sarroc slept in the basement again. It wasn't much of a bedroom, but it would do intil he became of age and moved out. His foster Dad would let him sleep upstairs, but his foster Mom would forbid it. Oh well, he thought, so I've got problems. Big deal. Sarroc waited until midnight, when he was sure his foster parents were asleep. Then he crawled out of the small basement window and went off to join his gang. His gang was the only good thing he had gotten when his foster parents adopted him and carted him off to Linksville. They were called The Rays. They met at midnight every other day. The gang consisted of Sarroc's other friends. There was Krov - who was a bit troubled. There was Ferath - a complete weirdo. And there was Lardo - who was a good friend. And Sarroc would soon meet them all. Sarroc continued walking until he came to the woods on the outskirts of town. He stopped and waited for them there. Chapter 3 by ---- Category:The Light